Attention Please
is a manga by Chieko Hosokawa about the training of flight attendants for Japan Airlines originally serialized in ''Shōjo Friend from Kodansha beginning in 1970. Tokyo Broadcasting System adapted a TV drama from the manga in 1970. Thirty-six years later, Fuji TV produced a new drama series in 2006. The name of the character, Yōko Misaki was used in both versions 2006 drama Episodes The 2006 dorama follows the life of Misaki as she slowly conquers various obstacles to become a flight attendant. Each episode ends with a showcase of the various uniforms that have been used in JAL to a cover of "Oh Pretty Woman" by Kaela Kimura. Characters ; :Misaki lost her mother at young age and was raised with her three brothers. She is very boyish in nature and prefers male to female company. She enrolls to become a flight attendant to gain the attention of another band member after he mentions that he wonders how she would look like in a uniform. She finds flight attendant academy to be difficult but manages to overcome various obstacles with a unique persistence. She slowly wins over her teachers and her fellow classmates. ; :Shōta has always wanted to be a pilot on a commercial airliner but could not become one as he did not have perfect eyesight. He is still able to pilot light planes and takes Misaki on a trip during the series to cheer her up. His initial meeting with is in the first episode where she accuses him of stealing her train ticket. Reserved and quiet, he and Misaki initially do not get along however become close friends by the end of the series. January 2007 special A special was aired in January 2007. Misaki was given her first international assignment to Hawaii. In this special Misaki has to play matchmaker to bring two people together. At the end, Misaki gains the courage and is about to tell Shota that she likes him but it is interrupted with a rare green sunset, 'Green Flash' in Hawaii. That sunset foretells that a couple who sees the Green Flash will live happily together forever. April 2008 special There was a second special aired in April 2008. Misaki is imagining and dreaming herself as the top cabin attendant in the world. She almost goes in a conflict with a new trainee CA, who is serious. She then heads to Sydney with Wakamura and Sekiyama and goes into troubles with them as Misaki is trying to steal the spotlight for a blog on their airlines CA website. Meanwhile, Sekiyama has feelings for Tsutsumi, but gets upset when he's flirting with another woman while Wakamura was worried about her father's health. On the other hand, it is revealed that Shouta is in India. Cast *Aya Ueto - Yōko Misaki (Flight Attendant Trainee) *Ryo Nishikido - Shōta Nakahara (Flight Engineer) *Maya Miki - (Flight Attandent Trainee Instructor) *Saki Aibu - (Flight Attendant Trainee) *Misa Uehara - (Flight Attendant Trainee) *Chihiro Otsuka - (Flight Attendant Trainee) *Fumiyo Kohinata (小日向 文世) - (Pilot) *Koutaro Koizumi - (Inexperienced Pilot) *Yuko Fueki - (Senior Flight Attendant) *Minami Ootomo (大友 みなみ) - (Flight Attendant Trainee) *Natsumi Nanase (七瀨 なつみ) - (Flight Attendant Trainee Instructor) *Mariko Takahashi - (ep.1-4) *Mantaro Koichi (小市 慢太郎) - (Flight Engineer) *Kazuyuki Asano (淺野 和之) - (Noodle Shop Owner, Yayoi's father) *Jun Inoue (井上 順) - (Department Head of Flight Attendant Trainee) *Yuuko Mano (真野 裕子) - (Senior Flight Attendant) *Natsuko Hoshino (星野 奈津子) - (Flight Attendant Trainee) References External links * Official site *Attention Please * FAQ about series Category:Japanese television dramas Category:Shōjo manga Category:Aviation films ms:Attention Please! ja:アテンションプリーズ zh:Attention Please